<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough Hands by Luvcandy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182068">Rough Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24'>Luvcandy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Rough Kissing, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's hands have always been rough from training. But maybe it will benefit him in more ways than one? lots of FLUFF Kyo x Tohru Fanfiction!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rough Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the curse broke, Kyo couldn't stop thinking about her. She was too pure for him, but that made him want her even more. He knew he loved her. Tohru Honda. He wanted to let her know how much he wanted to be with her, but until then, it was heavenly torture seeing her at home and at school. Torture being he could touch her now but not having the courage to do so. He wanted to brush her cheek with his fingers, hug her and never let go, run his fingers through her soft hair and maybe even braid it. Though he wouldn't let that rat know about that particular skill.</p>
<p>'One day at a time' he always thought to himself.</p>
<p>"Tohru! Hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Kyo shouted from the front house, knowing she was probably still cleaning the kitchen from breakfast.</p>
<p>"I'm coming, Kyo! One second!" Tohru said just loud enough for him to hear. He heard footsteps coming towards him and then a small "eep!" from the hallway leading to the front door. He turned around to see Tohru kneeling with her hands bracing herself in front of her.</p>
<p>'Of course she fell trying to hurry.' Kyo thought. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her, a hand already gently placed around her elbow to help her up.</p>
<p>"You okay?" He asked gently, eyes scanning her for injuries. She always was a space cadet.</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm okay! Thank you though! Let me just get my shoes on and we can go!"</p>
<p>"Where's the rat? Still sleeping?" Kyo asked, disinterested in tone, but hopeful in thought. Would he get to walk to school alone with her today?</p>
<p>"Yuki is already at school. He had to go in early for studen council. I thought he looked like a zombie walking out the door this morning!" She said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Kyo smirked at her remark. He could picture the scene. Poor Tohru trying her best to get Yuki to eat something before he left, Yuki not paying attention and walking into a wall. Kyo was an early riser so he didn't have problems in the morning. But this meant he would get her all to himself for a few precious minutes. Butterflies errupted in his stomach, excited and nervous at the same time. What should he say to her? Should he say anything? Would she start a conversation first? His thoughts her interrupted by Tohru's sweet voice calling to him.</p>
<p>"Kyo? Did you hear me?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry," Kyo said, lightly blushing, "What was that? I was lost in thought."</p>
<p>"Oh! What were you thinking about?" Tohru asked, genuinely interested. She has a gleam in her eye that made Kyo melt. He blushed even more at the question though.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Don't worry about it. What were you saying though?" Kyo needed to change the topic.</p>
<p>"I was just asking if you were ready to get going. We don't have a lot of time until school starts and I would feel so bad if I made you late." She said. Towards the end of her sentence, she looked down, already feeling guilty.</p>
<p>Kyo wrapped a hand around her forehead like he had done many times before and started to drag her towards the school's general direction. As she stumbled to keep her balance, she actually managed to turn around and walk comfortably next to Kyo.</p>
<p>'Great. What am I supposed to say now?' He thought to himself. Luckily, Tohru filled in the comfortable silence with her own questions.</p>
<p>"Kyo? Can I ask you something?" He looked over to her, seeing her eyes downcast and a little bit of pink on her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure." He responded.</p>
<p>"... Have your hands always been rough?" Her hand had already crept to the place on her arm where Kyo had helped her up.</p>
<p>Kyo's stomach dropped. "Of course she doesn't want you to touch her. Why would she?' Kyo thought bitterly. After years and years of training with Shishou, his palms had hardened, resulting in callouses and some scars here and there. He didn't bother to use lotion to help because he would only get more callouses in training anyways. He never noticed since he was used to it, but Tohru had such soft skin, it must have felt horrible.</p>
<p>"Yeah. From training. Sorry, I don't notice it anymore." He answered shortly. He knew he sounded irritated, and truthfully he was. At himself. He shouldn't have touched her in the first place, right?</p>
<p>"Oh! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I mean I kind of knew it was from training but I didn't know if it was just recently or if it started when you were younger." Tohru babbled quickly. "I bet it was intense training if you can't even notice it but it must have brought you a lot of pain at the time. Do you think it was worth it?"</p>
<p>Kyo stared at her as they kept walking, taking in her question. 'Was it worth it?' He had gotten a lot stronger because of the training that resulted in these rough hands. Strong enough to beat Haru, but not the rat. Never the rat. Kyo looked down at his palms, seeing the callouses and scars, mangled knuckles and short fingernails. He didn't even notice that Tohru looking at his hands too. Suddenly, they stopped walking. Tohru was tracing the lines of his right palm with her finger, her other hand holding his in place. Kyo's face turned bright red but he couldn't help but think how nice it felt and how Tohru's eyes were almost glued to the sight of his hand. He didn't move his hand away. He couldn't. He was frozen in place. It was only when Tohru looked up at him expectantly that he remembered she had asked him a question.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah. I think it was worth it in the end. Shishou helped me get stronger. My hands are just a reminder of that." He answered, his voice barely louder than a whisper.</p>
<p>Tohru nodded her head slowly and did something Kyo did NOT expect. She brought his palm to her cheek. Kyo's heart nearly stopped. What was happening? She closed her eyes to savor the feeling for a moment or two, before saying, "It feels nice" in a dreamy voice.</p>
<p>His chest swelled at her words. 'Is she lying? No, Tohru never lies. Maybe I'm dreaming then. Yeah. That's probably it." Even though he knew he was awake.</p>
<p>"Tohru." Kyo said. He knew his voice sounded strained. She opened her eyes and looked at him, never moving his hand from her cheek. "We need to get to school."</p>
<p>"OH!" Tohru jumped a little, dropping his hand. Kyo immediately missed the contact. "You're right! I'm so sorry! We will definitely be late now! Oh no! I'm sorry! Hurry! Let's go!" She started a brisk walk with a determined look on her face. Kyo followed, but couldn't stop the tingling in his hand no matter how hard he tried.</p>
<p>They made it to their classroom just in time for the bell to ring. They both took their seats, but Kyo couldn't pay attention to what their teacher was saying. His mind was too busy replaying the events of the morning. Why had she done that? It shouldn't have felt nice as she said it did. He glanced over to Tohru, noticing her fingertips lightly brush the cheek his palm had touched. A flutter of hope danced in his chest. He looked down at the palm her fingers had traced. He didn't think about it at the time, but her hands here so soft. It should be illegal to have hands that soft. He briefly wondered what lotion she used and what it might smell like. Knowing Tohru, it was probably something fruitly. This thought was rudely interuppted by the bell sounding for a break. Had he really zoned out for that long? Oops. But honestly, he didn't regret it because soon Tohru was standing next to his desk.</p>
<p>"We made it in time!" She said happily, clasping her hands together. Kyo couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Lucky us, huh?" He replied, a hint of happiness in his voice. He wouldn't have cared if they were late or not to be honest. More important things were happening. Tohru quickly brushed one finger over her cheek and a little bit of pink showed on her cheeks. It was so fast that Kyo barely managed to register what had happened. His smile grew the tiniest bit bigger. He wanted to walk to school with her alone forever. With that thought, another followed. "Do you know if the rat has student council after school?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, he does. It sounded like a big project has come up so he won't be home until late. I offered to bring him dinner but it sounds like the school is providing it for all the student council members today." She said. No doubt she was thinking about how hard Yuki and the others was working and how generous it was of the school to provide them dinner. This was perfect though. Kyo got her all to himself again on the way home. How on earth did he get so lucky today? His thoughts were interuppted by her voice again. "I don't have to work today either so we can walk home together!" She looked so excited and happy at this statement. Was she just as excited as Kyo?</p>
<p>"Yeah that's true." Kyo said, trying to keep his own excitement out of his voice. "Do we need to stop by and get groceries for dinner tonight before we head home?"</p>
<p>"That's right! We do! I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me!" Tohru replied. Not for the first time, Kyo was anxious for school to be over, but now he had a different reason to be.</p>
<p>Once the bell rang for school to let out, Kyo was waiting outside of the classroom for Tohru. She was stopped by Uo and Hanna who wanted to dote on her. He could tell Tohru's friends loved her very much, and why wouldn't they? She was amazing. As soon as she waved goodbye to her friends, she looks towards where Kyo was standing, locking eyes with him for a moment before smiling at him and quickly walking over to him. Her smile was short lived as she slipped on what was probably spilled juice from lunch and fell right into Kyo's arms. His hands were at her waist, steadying her. Her hands here on his biceps, a mixture of shock and fear on her face.</p>
<p>"Tohru! You need to be more careful!" Kyo gently scolded her before noticing their positioning. He knew his face was about as red as his hair and quickly let go of her. He gently hit her head with his fist like he had done so many times before while lightly saying "You're such a space cadet. Come on, let's go get the groceries." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk towards the exit of their school. Tohru followed behind him quickly, still blushing from the feeling of his hands on her sides.</p>
<p>After making light conversation and walking side by side at a slower than normal pace, they finally made it to the store. Tohru grabbed a small hand held basket because she claimed they didn't need a lot of stuff for tonight's dinner. As the pair walked through the aisles, Kyo couldn't stop watching her. She took such joy from such a mundane task. How could a person like this even exist? As they continued through the store, Tohru started piling more and more items into the basket. Kyo could tell it was starting to get heavy. Without a word, he grabbed the handles of the basket, making sure to light graze Tohru's hand with a couple of his fingers. He noted a bright red blush raced to her cheeks, making him smirk at his small victory. 'Maybe she really doesn't mind..." However, she didn't want to give the basket up without a fight.</p>
<p>"Oh no, Kyo! I can hold the basket! It's not heavy at all!" She claimed. Kyo gave her a knowing look before she reluctantly released the handles.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Tohru. It's not a problem for me." Kyo said nonchallantly. "Come on, we have everything on the list and more so let's go pay and go home." Kyo grabbed her hand and lightly dragged her to the check out counter. They paid and started to walk home with Kyo holding the groceries in both of his hands. He didn't fail to notice that Tohru's face was still bright red from when he held her hand in the store. They were about halfway home when Tohru insisted that she help carry at least one of the two bags of groceries Kyo was holding.</p>
<p>"It would be rude of me to let you carry everything since you already helped in the store. Please let me hold one! It can be the lightested bag if you want but I want to help!" Tohru said with a look of determination on her face. Kyo couldn't help it, she was just too dang adorable.</p>
<p>"Fine!" he relented. "Here. You can carry this one." He said, slightly holding up the bag inbetween them.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Tohru said happily. Her fingers wrapped around the plastic handles of the bag, dangerously close to Kyo's own fingers. They brushed lightly and he felt tingles in his hand again. He quickly shoved his hand in his pocket and looked away before they continued walking. He was a little bit in front of Tohru so he could hide his blush. However, Tohru had already noticed and a small smile graced her face.</p>
<p>As they were about 5 minutes from home, Tohru decided to revisit their conversation from this morning.</p>
<p>"Kyo? I know we already talked about this on the way to school, but I was wondering if I could ask you another question." She said softly.</p>
<p>Kyo's face flared again and turning his face from her, he responded, "What's up?"</p>
<p>"How did you get these scars on your hands?" She asked so innocently and Kyo could hear the genuine curiousity in her voice. When he didn't answer immediately, Tohru bravely reached for his arm and pulled his hand out of his pocket. Kyo froze and stopped walking. She was tracing the scars on his hand now, on his palm, his fingers, and the back of his hand too. He didn't blush this time. He only looked and her thin fingers before answering in a deep voice.</p>
<p>"It was from training. Most of them were from when I was small and my hands weren't used to the drills I did."</p>
<p>Tohru just lightly nodded her head. She slid the plastic handles of the grocery bag onto her wrist so she could use her other hand to hold Kyo's in place while she continued to trace his scars. Kyo didn't dare move. He was in a trance watching her. She was so interested and invested in his hand that he didn't realize how long they had been standing there. The sun was starting to set now.</p>
<p>"What kind of drills were they?" Tohru asked softly. She had moved so she was now tracing the scars on his forearms with the tips of her fingernails. Kyo thought it felt heavenly and wished she would do this every day. He swallowed hard before answering, "Shishou sometimes had me punch tree trunks to make my hands and arms stronger." Tohru's eyebrows scrunched together at his response and she finally looked him in the eyes. It was a look of admiration and Kyo's breath hitched.</p>
<p>"Thank you for telling me. I have always wondered." Tohru said sweetly. Her eyes and fingers had moved back to Kyo's hand and he couldn't help it. He laced their fingers together and watched her face for a reaction. Instead of squeaking or pulling her hand away like he thought she would, she only smiled and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling again. She didn't say a word as she clutched his hand a little tighter and opened her eyes before she started walking towards the house walked hand in hand, not saying a word the rest of the way to the house. They only let go when Kyo needed that hand to slide the door open for her. They stayed in a comfortable silence while they started dinner together. Kyo made sure to 'accidentally' brush the backs of her arms or the small of her back while they worked. Finally, almost too soon, dinner was done and Tohru called out for Shigure to join them. When no sound was made to indicate he was even at home, Kyo went to stand in front of the door to Shigure's room to find a note.</p>
<p>"I'm currently running away from my editor. Don't tell her where I am.</p>
<p>xoxo Shigure"</p>
<p>'Stupid dog.' Kyo thought. 'How could we tell the editor where you are if we don't know?' Then it dawned on him. He was alone in the house. With Tohru. What had he done to deserve such a reward? Speaking of Tohru, where was she? He didn't see her in the kitchen and assumed she had gone to her room to change out of her school uniform. It wasn't a bad idea, so Kyo walked up the stairs to do the same. It only took a few minutes for him to hear her leave her room and walk back downstairs. He soon followed in his own casual clothes before he walked into the kitchen and his heart started racing. Tohru was wearing a mid-length, flowing, pastel orange dress that showed just the right amount of skin and part of her hair was tied up with an orange ribbon with just enough left down to cover her back.</p>
<p>'Did she do that on purpose? No it was really hot today so she probably only wore that because of the heat.' He thought. But a voice in the back of his mind yelled at him, "BUT IT'S ORANGE. That's your color... and she knows that."</p>
<p>Tohru turned around to see a slack-jacked Kyo staring at her. She jumped and gave a small gasp of surprise.</p>
<p>"Oh! Kyo! You scared me a little. Are you ready for dinner?" She asked sweetly.</p>
<p>"Uh... Y-yes." Kyo stuttered out finally regaining his senses. He sat down and turned on the T.V. while Tohru sat right next to him. Literally right next to him, only a few inches separating them. Kyo did his best to ignore the very minimal distance between them and to not stare at Tohru's bare arms and long legs.</p>
<p>"S-Shigure isn't here by the way. He says he's hiding from his editor." Kyo said.</p>
<p>"That's a shame," Tohru said. "I'll save him some leftovers." When they had gotten settled, they watched whatever cartoon Tohru chose and ate dinner in silence. Kyo wasn't comfortable though. He felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire. She was sitting so close to him. Why? It's not like they didn't see each other every day. Maybe she was doing all this for him. Kyo couldn't let himself think like that. He had to keep his thoughts under control. He managed to do so but only until he and Tohru had finished eating. She placed a hand on his thigh and used it as leverage to stand. Kyo thought he would faint. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.</p>
<p>'She can't be doing this on purpose. She's too innocent.' Kyo thought.</p>
<p>Tohru gathered the dishes and started washing them, lightly humming to herself. Kyo stood up and turned off the T.V., slowly walked behind her. Mustering his courage, he grazed his knuckles on the back of one of Tohru's arms. He noted the goosebumps that formed, but she didn't stop washing the dishes. She momentarily slowed down, only to resume her regular pace. She still had a few pots to scrub but Kyo decided to take it a step further. He placed his other hand on her waist, using his thumb to rub small circles into the fabric, still continuing to brush the back of her arm. This caused Tohru to stop, but only for a moment.</p>
<p>"Kyo... That feels nice," she said softly. Kyo smirked to himself. 'So innocent.' He thought. But she would be done with the dishes soon. Then what?</p>
<p>The couple stood like this for the remainder of the time Tohru did the dishes. He eventually used his whole hand to rub her upper arm instead of just his knuckles. He could tell she was unintentionally slowing down to make it last longer. Her head started to roll backward, eventually landing on his shoulder. Kyo's entire body felt like a shock wave went through it, causing him to squeeze her arm and waist a little. This broke Tohru out of her trance. She casually stepped out of Kyo's embrace and looked at him. She simply held out her hand expectantly. Kyo understood and place his hand in hers. She pressed it against her cheek again like she had that morning. Kyo's eyes softened and she closed her eyes again. She had never looked so beautiful than in that moment in Kyo's opinion. He started to rub his thumb over her cheekbone, causing Tohru to sign contentedly.</p>
<p>"Tohru," Kyo said softly. "Aren't my hands too rough?"</p>
<p>She opened her eyes but didn't look at his. Instead she used her free hand to lightly grasp the front of his shirt.</p>
<p>"No. They feel..." She trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe the feeling. "...They feel perfect." She closed her eyes again and Kyo started to trail his hand slowly down, grazing her neck and eventually he started to rub her collarbone with his thumb like he had with her cheek. She tilted her neck to the side to expose more skin and Kyo happily obliged. He took his free hand and wrapped it around her back to pull her closer to him. He had never been so happy to be rid of the curse. He could hold her like this forever. Tohru gripped his shirt in her hands a little tighter and Kyo chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>"Why didn't we do this before?" Kyo said quietly in her ear. "We obviously both enjoy it."</p>
<p>Tohru sighed happily and said, "I don't know. But I want to do this all the time now. I know that's selfish of me, but you said it was okay to be selfish sometimes, right?"</p>
<p>Kyo chuckled again and replied "Yeah it's okay. I wouldn't mind doing this every day either."</p>
<p>Tohru looked up at him and smiled at his answer. He looked in her eyes for a few seconds before something in him snapped. He didn't know what came over him but he couldn't stop. He bent his neck down to kiss her, moving his hand slightly up to put his thumb on her jaw. He knew he was in heaven now. She moved both of her arms to wrap around his neck, curling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He walked forward slowly, making sure she wound't trip and pressed her back gently against the wall. The hand on her waist slowly moved down to her hip and then to her upper thigh. He felt her shiver at his touch and he finally moved his lips away from her mouth, kissing her jaw and down her neck. Tohru let out little sounds Kyo couldn't get enough of.</p>
<p>"Kyo..." Tohru said breathely.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Kyo mumbled in response, still peppering her neck with long kisses.</p>
<p>"Sh-should we stop?" But her hands gripped his hair tigher and both of his hands moved to her waist, gently squeezing.</p>
<p>"Do you want to stop?" He whispered into her neck, lips grazing her skin.</p>
<p>"No." Tohru said lightly.</p>
<p>Kyo moved both of his hands to the backs of her thights and gently lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and she hummed in delight.</p>
<p>Kyo kissed her again, his lips moving against hers at a new pace. It was eager and urgent. Tohru's hands moved through the rest of his hair, causing him to groan in pleasure. He slowly walked over to the counter and sat her down there. He moved his mouth to her ear, gently nibbling on the lobe.</p>
<p>"Did you wear this dress for me? To drive me crazy?" Kyo said hungrily.</p>
<p>Tohru let out a breathy laugh and responded "Maybe. Is it working?"</p>
<p>Kyo looked her straight in the eye and said "Yes." before attacking her mouth again. He rubbed his palms on the tops of her thighs, making her squeal and tighten her legs around his waist. He moved to the other side of her neck and began leaving hickeys so everyone would know she's taken now.</p>
<p>"It's your own fault you know," Tohru sighed. "You shouldn't have such perfect hands." Kyo laughed lightly and teased the back of her knee with one of his fingers. Tohru shivered in response.</p>
<p>"I'll make sure to use them more often," Kyo said. Tohru smiled at the thought of shy Kyo holding her hand in school in front of everybody. It made her blush even more to think of him using his hands like he is now. Kyo moved his mouth back up to kiss her and swept all of her hair in front of one of her shoulders. It was only then that he noticed that the dress was almost backless. It had been hidden behind Tohru's hair. This only made Kyo groan even more, the sound coming deep within his chest. It was almost animalistic. He kept one hand on the outside of her thight while the other pressed into the middle of her back. He made sure to apply just the lightest amount of pressure as he moved his hand up and down her back so it would drive her crazy.</p>
<p>Tohru whined in response to Kyo's feather like touch and pulled his hair to reprimand him a little. Kyo didn't hold back anymore. He picked her up off the counter a little roughly and held the backs of her thighs in place, making sure her legs would stay secure around his middle. He pressed her back against the kitchen door before sliding it open with his foot.</p>
<p>Tohru moved her mouth to his jaw and started kissing him there, making Kyo stumble a bit a moan into her ear. She loved the sound and wanted to make him do it more. Kyo made it to the stairs leading up to their rooms before Tohru started kissing his neck and he slammed her against the wall. He pressed his hot mouth against hers and kissed her with a new ferocity. In a bold move, he gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth a lightly bit it. Tohru made the most amazing sound and tightened her legs against him again. The friction that her movement created made them both go weak in the knees.</p>
<p>'This girl is going to be the death of me... What a sweet death it would be.' Kyo thought. He walked up the stairs as fast as he could before he faced a dilemma. What if the dog or rat come home soon? Which room do we go to? Kyo decided Tohru's room would warrant more privacy. He quickly opened her door and shut it with his foot. Walking over to her bed, he turned around and sat down. He continued to rub her back with his palms like he did earlier, knowing it would drive Tohru crazy. She made an annoyed sound and adjusted their position so she was straddling his hips. The new angle was amazing. Tohru could control how Kyo moved now. She experimentally adjusted her hips so their stomachs were almost touching and Kyo moaned into her mouth. Soon enough, he found the short zipper to open her dress and slowly pulled it down. He moved to kiss her collar bones and Tohru's skin lit on fire. What could be more perfect than this? She lifted her arms above her head so Kyo could remove the tempting orange garment. Only in her white bra and matching underwear, she clutched the bottom of Kyo's shirt and slightly pulled it up. Kyo took the hint and momentarily stopped kissing her to grab the back of his shirt and tug it off.</p>
<p>With a hungry look in his eye, Kyo moved his hands on Tohru's skin that was now exposed. From her stomach to the skin above her bra line. Then following the same route with his lips. Tohru made those delightful noises again and Kyo could almost imagine her eyes rolling back. He really could do this every day. Kyo brought his lips back to hers and flipped them over on Tohru's bed. With Kyo now hovering over her, he brought a hand to the side of one of her thighs and pulled it up to her knee was next to his hip. Never breaking their kiss, he rubbed his calloused hands up and down her thigh, squeezing the soft flesh every now and then.</p>
<p>"Tohru! Kyo! Yuki and I are home!" Shigure yelled from downstairs. Kyo halted his actions and placed his forehead on Tohru's shoulder sighing. He quickly got up and tugged his shirt back on. Looking over his shoulder he said "To be continued" and winked at Tohru. As he exited her room, he started walking down the stairs, only to stop and lean against a wall to catch his breath.</p>
<p>'Did that really just happen?' He thought. He smiled before continuing down the stairs, ignoring his cousins, and walking to the table to turning on the T.V. again.</p>
<p>"Where's Miss Honda?" Yuki asked him shortly.</p>
<p>Kyo tried his best not to smirk and quickly replied "I don't know." Tohru came downstairs wearing a different dress and her hair completely down. Kyo was momentarily disappointed with her outfit before he thought, 'I don't want anyone else to see her in that dress. She wore that for me.' You could only see the marks on her neck if you were actually looking for them, so Yuki and Shigure didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>"I saved some dinner for both of you just in case!" Tohru said happily.</p>
<p>"Thank you Tohru. What a lovely flower you are." Shigure said. Both Kyo and Yuki glared at their older cousin at the nickname but gave up when he didn't react. Kyo's eyes wondered over to Tohru, who was sitting across the table from him. She was asking Yuki how his student council project was going. The thought of going to school with her tomorrow made Kyo smirk. Maybe he could tease her a little there too. Since it was warm, they were wearing their summer uniforms now. Kyo spent the rest of the night thinking of ways to touch Tohru without anyone noticing at school.</p>
<p>In the morning, Kyo heard Tohru getting ready down the hall. His plan was fully hatched inside his head. He would slowly torture Tohru at school and make her jump on him when they got home. Kyo wore his usual red undershirt with his uniform. As he walked out of his room, he bumped into Tohru, who jumped a little at the contact. He grabbed her arms just above her elbows to steady her. He wasn't planning on this but it worked out for him.</p>
<p>"You okay?" He asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Tohru nodded and smiled at him. "Yes! Sorry for bumping into you!" Kyo listened intently and heard Yuki talking with Shigure downstairs. He quickly pushed her against the wall and gave her a scorching kiss before pulling away. It was torture for him too, but he had to keep going with his plan.</p>
<p>"It's okay. Let's go downstairs" He said with trouble in his eyes. He rubbed her arms a little and then left her breathless in the hallway. When he arrived in the living room, he sat on the empty side of the table, his back facing the kitchen. He pretended to ignore Tohru's entrance, but he noticed that her face was flushed. He mentally smiled and then smirked when he thought of all the things he was planning to do at school today.</p>
<p>Fortune struck when Yuki got a call from Machi saying he needed to be at the school ASAP. Yuki left in a hurry and after a few minutes, Tohru and Kyo also left for school. They remained silent walking down the path. Kyo's plan started now he made sure to keep the hand closest to Tohru out of his pocket so he could brush the back of her hand with his knuckles every now and then. It made his own hand tingle so he knew it would make Tohru's whole body tingle. He never let his hand linger long enough for her to grab it though.</p>
<p>He heard her huff in frustration so he finally took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. They walked to school like this conversing easily about school and summer plans. The next phase of Kyo's plan came into play just before they got to the school grounds. He released her hand and made sure no one was around before put his hand to her neck, making sure she could feel the callouses. He leaned in close as if he were going to kiss her but he quickly pecked her cheek instead. "I'll see you later, Tohru." he said hungrily and left for their classroom, catching up with some of his friends as a distraction. He didn't see her face but he could imagine what it would look like. Flushed cheeks and a frustrated expression. The thought of it made him chuckle.</p>
<p>Kyo made it to his classroom and sat in his seat before Tohru got to class. She came in right as the bell rang and she looked just as frustrated as he thought she would. This time, Kyo made sure to pay attention to his teacher, making no move to look at Tohru. This was another part of his plan. Normally he would sneak glances at her but he could feel her eyes on him and he continued to "pay attention" to the lesson. When it came time for the lunch break, Kyo headed to the roof of the school as usual. He was surprised to see no one else was there. Usually Momiji and Haru would be there too. A sly smile crept onto Kyo's face as he thought of an extra step to his plan. He knew Tohru would be coming up here to eat but both of her friends were absent today. He didn't care why. He just started to count the seconds before Tohru would walk through the door. He waited on the side where he knew she wouldn't be able to see him unless she turned around completely. Finally, she walked through the door with a curious look on her face.</p>
<p>"Kyo?" She called out, not knowing he was already standing right behind her. He replied by wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped and let out a small "eep!" before figuring out it was her Kyo.</p>
<p>"Orange ribbons again, Tohru?" Kyo asked huskily into her ear. He was already sweeping her hair to one side as he did the previous day. He noticed her knees buckle a little bit as he planted soft kisses on her neck.</p>
<p>"Oh, well I already had them laid out from... yesterday." She said breathily. Dropping her small lunch box to the ground. Kyo moved to turn Tohru around to face him. She automatically grabbed two tiny fistfulls of his shirt and didn't make eye contact. "You didn't wear them for me?" Kyo said in the same husky voice. He moved his right hand upwards to cup her face and she leaned into his touch with closed eyes.</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe it was for you too," she relented, finally making eye contact with him.</p>
<p>"You look even more beautiful than you normally do with those ribbons. Can you wear them every day?" He said while kissing her cheeks lightly, using him thumb to rub over the spots he kissed.</p>
<p>"I could, but people might catch on that they're for you." She said kissing his palm. Kyo's heart swelled, imagining everyone at school finally knowing she was his.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind that. I want everyone to know about us eventually," Kyo said softly, pressing his forehead to hers. They stayed in this position for a minute before a small smile spread over Tohru's face.</p>
<p>"You would be okay with that? You wouldn't be embarrassed of me?" Tohru said.</p>
<p>"No. Why would I be embarrassed? You're perfect..." Kyo admitted.</p>
<p>"Well, you always say I'm a little bit of a space cadet..." Tohru replied.</p>
<p>"But now, you're my space cadet," Kyo said hungrily. He quickly picked her up by her thighs again and kissed her hotly. He walked around to the back of the entrance where no one would be able to walk in on them. With nowhere to sit, he opted for pushing her back against the wall roughly. Tohru had her hands on his face trying to pull him impossibly closer. Eventually, her fingers tangled themselves in her hair, making Kyo groan. 'How does she know that feels so good?' He wondered to himself. His hands started to wonder up her skirt, playing with the hem. This made Tohru moan into his mouth, begging for more. Kyo knew he was running out of time. The bell would probably ring in a few minutes. 'Perfect' he thought. 'Just leave her wanting more.' He made sure to kiss his way down her neck, lightly biting, and making Tohru gasp and mewl in pleasure. She had tried to create friction with her hips against his but he kept her right where he wanted her. A minute before the bell rang, he set her down on her feet and kissed her forehead. They were both gasping but Kyo managed to smirk and say "See you in class." as he walked away. Sure enough, the bell rang moments later and they hurried to class.</p>
<p>Somehow, Tohru got there before him. She had parted her hair on either side of her shoulders, exposing the back of her neck.</p>
<p>'It's like she wants me to tease her or something' Kyo thought. He was the last one into the classroom and as he was walking past Tohru to get to his seat, he dragged two calloused fingers across her exposed neck. Tohru stiffened and shivered in surprise and pleasure. Kyo plopped down in his seat with a satisfied smile on his face. He had two more steps in his plan, and it was going to be fun.</p>
<p>The rest of their classes went by quickly and soon it was time for their last break before school ended for the day. Tohru got up and since her friends weren't there, walked towards Kyo's desk.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go on a walk? It's good to exercise your legs after sitting down for so long." She said. Kyo smiled and nodded his head in reply. He stood up and immediately shoved both of his hands into his pockets. He started walking out the door with Tohru following close behind.</p>
<p>"I know math isn't your strongest subject, but did you get the lesson alright today?" Kyo asked innocently. He looked around the seemingly empty hallway and thought it was odd that there weren't more people around, but he wasn't going to complain.</p>
<p>"Yes! I think I got the hang of it towards the end." Tohru said in a hurry, slightly embarrassed at Kyo's question. He took one more look around and saw that nobody was around. He took this opportunity told lace his fingers through Tohru's. She smiled at this seemingly innocent action before a confused look crossed her face. Kyo was walking faster and towards a door she didn't recognize. He opened the door and pulled her inside, quickly latching his lips onto her neck. Tohru gulped and Kyo's bold action before placing her hands on his biceps. She noted how strong he felt. He held her back with one hand while the other lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist. Tohru moaned into his mouth as their hips pressed together, creating that amazing friction she loved. Soon he moved his mouth to hers, lightly biting her bottom lip again. Tohru didn't care where he learned to kiss like this but she didn't want him to stop. Her hands moved to his chest and she lightly gripped his red undershirt. He squeezed her thigh around his middle and rocked his hips forward slightly. Her hands travelled to his shoulders as she tried to push off his white uniform shirt.</p>
<p>"Ah ah ah Tohru. Not yet." Kyo said slowly. He let her leg down, making sure she felt him palm and he did so. "We have to go back to class before someone notices we're missing."</p>
<p>Tohru nodded her head. She was getting extremely frustrated at this point. He kept teasing her and she didn't like it. Kyo adjusted his shirt and made sure her hair wasn't messed up before slightly opening the door, making sure the coast was clear. He grabbed her hand again and led her back towards their classroom, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. Only one more step in the plan.</p>
<p>The rat didn't have student council after school so unfortunately, he walked home with Tohru and Kyo. This wasn't part of the plan. He wanted Yuki to stay at school. How was he going to get Tohru alone now? He quickly came up with a back up plan. As they were nearing Shigure's house, Kyo called out to Tohru.</p>
<p>"Hey. Come here for a second." He said the words so nonchallantly that Tohru didn't think anything of it. Yuki glared at Kyo before continuing into the house without a word. Kyo knew what that look meant. "Don't do anything to Miss Honda." Tohru casually walked back the few paces to stand in front of Kyo.</p>
<p>"Hi Kyo! Did you need something?" She asked sweetly with a smile on her face. It was only when she saw Kyo smirk that she knew something was up. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes. Wear that dress for me please." Kyo walked into the house and went straight passed his cousins and to the roof. He could wait 10 minutes for her.</p>
<p>Tohru on the other hand walked into the house and greeting Shigure with a smile. She claimed she needed to do homework, which was true, but she didn't intend on doing it in the immediate future. Her thoughts were otherwise occupied by a certain gorgeous redhead. She walked upstairs to her room and changed into the orange dress that Kyo loved. After 10 minutes, she moved outside and climbed up the ladder. She saw Kyo had already changed out of his school uniform to cargo pants and a black T-shirt. She loved his casual look. She carefully walked across the roof and sat down next to Kyo. Neither of them said anything for a moment and Kyo gently took her hand closest to him. He flipped it over to gaze at her palm like she had done before. The feeling of his rough palm against the back of her hand was heavenly. He traced the lines of her palm with one of his fingers from his other hand.</p>
<p>"Tohru?" Kyo said quietly.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Tohru responded.</p>
<p>"Do you want to keep being with me?" His voice almost sounded scared or nervous.</p>
<p>"Kyo..." She trailed off. A smile spread on her face and Kyo looked at her when she didn't continue. "I want to be with you every day." A look of relief washed over Kyo's face and he smiled brightly at her. He brought her palm to his lips and lightly kissed it before pulling her arm towards him and kissing her delicate mouth. The couple stayed in that blissful moment for what seemed like forever. The plan was almost complete. He broke off their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend in front of those two downstairs and everyone else?" Kyo asked. Tohru laughed lightly and breathed "Yes" in response. He bent his head down as if to kiss her again but swerved at the last second to kiss the corner of her mouth instead. Tohru was about at her breaking point. Kyo got up without a word and began to walk towards the ladder. He climbed down the first few steps, only stopping when his head was visable and made eye contact with a very frustrated Tohru. He smirked at her and saw her eyes widen. She understood now. He had been holding back all day just to tease her! He climbed down the rest of the ladder and slowly walked inside towards his room. He heard her on the roof trying to climb down the ladder as fast as she could. "Kyo!" she called out to him, clearly irritated. He didn't turn around to face her. He only kept walking to his room while his smirk grew on his face. Any second now she would snap and he knew it. He opened the door to his room and partially closed it. Tohru basically slammed it open and shut before she turned around to face Kyo, who was leaning against a wall looking at her with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>"You..." Tohru started, sounding breathless.</p>
<p>"Me what?" Kyo teased.</p>
<p>"You've been teasing me all day haven't you! Admit it!" She took small steps towards him.</p>
<p>"Guilty," he replied, raising his hands above his head in surrender. He had a look of mischief in his eyes. Tohru noticed this and became a little excited, goosebumps formed on her flesh without him even touching her. "You know Tohru, you really shouldn't have asked me those questions yesterday. Then I wouldn't be teasing you right now." Kyo teased again. He began stalking towards her like an animal about to catch his prey. Tohru was determined to pounce first though.</p>
<p>"Two can play at that game, Kyo," Tohru said boldly before closing the distance between her and her boyfriend. Their lips crashed together and she automatically jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands moved below her thighs and pushed her up against the wall of his room closest to his desk. Kyo decided to toy with her a little bit before she had her way with him. He rubbed their hips together slightly, causing them both to groan in pleasure. Her fingers were already in his hair gently pulling every now and then. She knew Kyo would react to that and he did. He moved her so she was sitting on his desk and she let her legs drop to either side of him. He moved his mouth to just below her ear and worked his way down to her collarbone. All the while rubbing her bare thighs with his rough hands. She gripped his hair tigher before moving her hands down to the bottom hem of his shirt. Kyo raised his hands up and let her take his shirt off. Tohru took a small moment to appreciate his toned body before he attacked her neck again. She moved her hands to his stomach and traced the lines of his protruding abs. How did she get so lucky? This seemingly drove Kyo insane because he picked her up and knelt down on his futon. For the first time, he wished he had a regular bed like Tohru. His mouth locked on hers again. His hands easily found the zipper to her dress and he pulled it down slowly, savoring the feel of her skin against his fingertips.</p>
<p>Tohru shrugged her arms out of the sleeves and tugged it down so it feel to her knees, revealing matching pastel orange undergarments. Kyo felt pride swell in his chest as he traced the lace below the underwire of her bra. With his other hand, he pulled one of her orange ribbons from her hair, letting it flow free down to her waist. Tohru moved her hands from his hair, tracing down his collarbones, pecs, abs, and finally reached his belt. She gave it a sharp tug and pulled them both downwards so he was hovering on top of her. His rough hands found the exposed skin of her stomach and the rest of her thighs, making her breath hitch before moaning into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Quiet Tohru, the other two are downstairs still." Kyo said quietly. Tohru didn't want to be quiet though. She rolled them over so she was straddling Kyo's hips and ground her own down, making them both moan loudly. She gave him a satisfied smirk, letting him know she won this round He reached up and pulled the other ribbon from her hair and lightly tossing it to the side. He made a mental note to tie it around his left wrist later. He sat up and wound his fingers into her hair and pulled her down for another breathtaking kiss. The movement caused their hips to move against each other again and making the pair moan once again. Tohru bodly moved her fingers down to his belt and began to undo it. Her soft fingertips brushing the skin just below his navel. With a grunt, Kyo helped her small fingers finish the job. His mouth moved to the exposed flesh above her bra and bit it just hard enough to cause her to yelp in surprise. Her fingers moving back up to his hair and pulling, not caring how hard she was curling her fingers. Kyo didn't care either, his body was on fire. He lightly sucked the skin where he just bit her and made a large red mark. Satisfied, he moved to the other side of her chest and repeated his actions. Before he could continue downwards, there was a small knock on his door.</p>
<p>"Kyo? Is Tohru in there with you? It's almost dinner time and I'm hungry..." Shigure always had the worst timing. Neither of them knew what to say in response to Shigure eventually walked away.</p>
<p>The pair separated themselves, both breathing heavily. "We might as well tell them we're together now." Kyo said. Tohru nodded her head. They both got dressed and hand in hand, walked downstairs to the living room to greet Shigure and Yuki. Kyo wished he had a camera so he could capture the look on that rat's face when he saw Tohru's hand wrapped in Kyo's.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>